Moments like this
by Emworm
Summary: What's married life like after 29 years apart. Some days are good, some bad and some are just crazy. That's life for Mary-Margaret and David. Can they still find each other after all this time? Dual perspective Snowimg.


Moments like this

Chapter 1- Little things

Mary-Margaret rose early. It had only been a few months since her daughter Emma had broken the curse. The curse that had stolen 28 years from everyone and separated her from her baby and the man she was staring at as he slept. Her prince her love Charming. It was little wonder she woke so early these days after all that hell, she thought. Finding him losing him finding him again and those damn cursed memories forcing her to become the meek and mild school-teacher afraid to love her own husband! Well no more she thought. I am Snow White. Mother of Emma the Saviour and Sheriff of Storybrooke, Wife to David her charming and Grandmother to Henry Mills. She smiled as she thought of him, Henry her little saviour who had never given up. She had kicked herself when the curse broke for not believing. Thinking he was being silly and just had an overactive imagination but, looking back now she had never been happier to be wrong. They were away now Emma and Henry on a forced mission to Manhattan with Mr Gol... Ugh… Rumplestiltskin that mysterious, unpredictable imp of a man who still after all this time was controlling the ones she held dear she shuddered at the thought. She could never have imagined as she sailed across the murky grey water and stumbled across this dealmaker that when he said he was "invested in her future" he meant it.

Her stomach growled she was hungry. For a few minutes she took herself away into the kitchen humming to herself "da da da… da da da da da… da da da da da" as she quietly opened the fridge and got out the eggs opened the carton and saw that there were four left. Perfect, enough for me and Charming. Mary-Margaret laughed out-loud who knew after so long that nickname would stick and she would love that man more truly and deeply than she ever thought possible. She flashed back. That day she was caught in the net. She'd said: "Is this the only way you can catch a woman by entrapping her?" Even then, she admired his guts and willingness to bargain. Although, he'd forced her hand into helping him she felt like he was honourable trustworthy, and dedicated. Besides, any man who was willing to risk life and limb for a ring had to be worth hearing out at least. As the eggs rose and bubbled against the frying pan she touched the handle burning her hand as she steadily tipped them onto a plate. "Damn it!" Her hand ached. Leaving the plate on the side and turning off the gas to avoid further trauma Mary-Margaret ran her injured hand under the cooling tap. It tingled and pulled but, as it did she couldn't help but, stare at the glistening emerald peridot on her finger. She'd lied that day. All those years ago, by saying "you're right it's not my style." It was true back then she wasn't "the jewellery type" as she so playfully put it. However, ever curious she couldn't help but, say "Well there's only one way to find out." Remembering the look of amazement on his face as she stared at the ring before she slowly took it off, placed it in the pouch and gave it back.

The ring still glistened as brightly as the day she first put it on her bare finger. Twirling it in the sunlight, she truly loved it dearly. It was beautiful and she felt beautiful wearing it not only because it was stunning but, because it was a symbol of their eternal unwavering love. Even in her cursed state she had been wearing it never knowing how it had come to be in her possession just that she had always had it. Her pain eased as she turned off the tap dried her hands and picked up the warm plate containing the perfectly cooked eggs placing it on a tray with two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice and carrying it through gently and placing it in the centre of the bed. Something was wrong, the bed was empty. How could it be empty? I didn't hear him get up and I wasn't in the kitchen that long? Then it came to her and a devilish smile etched across her face. "Hmm… if only my husband were here to enjoy this breakfast with me? I was really hoping to spend the day with him. The WHOLE day undisturbed…" Still nothing but, she knew he was listening.

This outta do it she thought. "Oh well, I'll guess I'll just be off to Granny's twiddling my thumbs. " Walking closer to the door as she was speaking knowing she would never get there was the best part. He was creeping up on her and Mary-Margaret knew it but, she still continued. "Playing with these buttons but, oh they're so tricky I couldn't possibly undo them by myself." "Shame I guess I'll have to go". Mary-Margaret barely moved when she felt David put his arms around her scooping her up while saying "Oh no you don't! You are not going anywhere." She giggled excitedly as he threw her safely on to the bed moving the tray onto the bedside table.

"And what pray tell are you going to do about it Charming? She pulled herself up to face him. Smiling and staring deep into David's eyes inching her lips close to his they were so close, and yet she pulled back mischievously. "You'll have to do better than that to steal a kiss from me Charming." David was shocked but, not at all surprised. Her sense of fun was one of the many things he loved about his beloved Snow. Two could play at that game he thought. "Snow White". He happily announced to his bemused audience. Stopping to kiss her gently on the lips as she laughed between the kiss he continued. "You mmm… are… mmm… such a… mmm… tease." They tumbled onto the centre of the bed taking off clothes and throwing them onto the floor. Mary-Margaret kissed him fiercely until she was forced to break it for air. This was her euphoria being with her husband like this was complete ecstasy. There was nothing between them no sheets no Kathryn no curse nothing. They were one complete being blissful and happy nothing could tear them apart. After being caressed by him, she was content and allowed two memories to flicker into her mind.

The first was perhaps one of the most painful things (second only to giving up their precious Emma) which Snow had ever done, lied to David or James as he was known then. Happily watching him for a few moments killed her. She had to do it to save him. She broke the silence by pushing the door with her body. "Snow"… he breathed joyously. It was breaking her to see the happiness on his face. She preserved taking somewhat slow defiant steps towards him she bowed her head in a curtsey and formally said "James" disguising the evident pain in her voice. She remembered his next beaming words resonating to her heart as she was swiftly and warmly enveloped in a spinning embrace by her oblivious love.

The words she said next were forced vile festering in her mouth. It was hard for her to even say them let alone watch as their effect caused tears to run down his face. As she left him with nothing but, a returned letter and shattered dreams she thought "This is it I have lost him." However, there was still a part of her who remained hopeful that if she ever found "James" again she would tell him everything.

That was when the greatest memory of all occurred to her. The night of their first impromptu wedding Lancelot who was now a dear friend led them to his gift. A simple cabin in the woods secluded from the rest of the forest.

"Thank you" They both said in unison.

"My pleasure your highnesses' He smiled radiantly. "Stay as long as you wish." With that he left.

"Shall we?" Snow touched his arm pulling him into a small kiss. "Mmm…" Charming pulled away teasingly. "What?" she furrowed her brow quizzically. "What?!" She punched him in the arm playfully. He laughed as he spoke. "Since you are my wife there is something I have to do. It's traditional". "Whaat!" Snow squealed as he instantly picked her up, spun her around and held her upright in his arms. "Why carry you over the threshold of course". His bemused wife laughed so musically only stopping to say: "If you insist". Peppering kisses on his cheek and lips as they reached the door, Snow held the long kiss she had begun only breaking to let her hand rest on the door and push it open.

What they saw was truly magical. A warm cabin with a roaring log fire, adjacent to that was a trail of rose petals littered across the floor which led to a simple draped bed. "Wow… It's perfect…" she sighed. Then looking up at him and giggling she said: "A big bed ALL to myself… Oh but, darling wherever will you sleep?" He gently pulled her face close to him. "Ha ha ha, you are such a jester. "I am but, that's why you love me right?" " One of many, many reasons." Their lips joined simultaneously and they suddenly found themselves on the bed removing garments with a sense of urgency as well as a delicate curiosity which both had never felt before. It may have been a cliché but, Snow truly was pure as her driven namesake. She had truly never allowed herself to fall so deeply and inexplicably in love before. She was a virgin in every sense of the word. Mary-Margaret lay against David lost in her train of thought. "Hey there, you." David tilted his head towards her as he spoke. "Penny for your thoughts?" She sat up as she replied: "Our wedding night." Although he knew the answer he said: "Which one"? Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes silently saying to him. "Really charming?" He smiled and said "Of course I know which one you mean". He kissed her head and marvelled as his wife for a moment. His beautiful wife who after all they had suffered could still remember the little things that night being one he still treasured to this day.

Then something occurred to him. Mary-Margaret had brought it up for a reason. "Sweet-heart what's the matter?" She held him tightly. "It's nothing… really… I just…" Taking a sharp intake of breath and continuing. "That night was perfect charming. I loved every second." He sensed a "but" coming and it did.

Despite this he did not interrupt. "BUT, other than that night we have never had a perfect day. Our official wedding, Regina threatened us with a curse, by our daughter's birth she enacted it and I lost you both…" "Sn…" She stopped him.

"No. David we weren't even married a year! We were a family for less than 5 minutes. You were dead and I couldn't wake you. I tried so hard and I couldn't wake you." "Stop. Snow. Don't you see? You did! Darling, you did. I was lost, so lost when we met. I had been thrown into a world that I didn't know both in our land and here, forced into a loveless betrothal but, you. YOU my wonderful Snow saved me." Hell, you broke your own heart just to save my life numerous times. You found me my darling you found me". Mary-Margaret tilted her head to face him. "Actually honey you found me first. I just stole from you"

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Thank God I took the scenic route or we would never have met."

"Oh I'm sure we would have crossed paths eventually charming." They were about to kiss again when Mary-Margaret suddenly felt hungry again. She flashed David a smile and retrieved the tray. As she put it down in front of them and passed him a fork she realised this was exactly what she had wanted a normal day with her husband.

Chapter 2- Place to call home

Home that was a sore subject right now. David thought. It had been two weeks since they had their first adventure in years and he could tell she had loved it. However, he couldn't help but, let his wife's words play in his mind over and over "home is where our family is." Of course he knew they could never leave Emma and Henry but, Storybrooke was dangerous right now. So much crap had happened and could still happen it was not safe. Though, neither was their land. He needed to talk to her figure things out. Walking over to her and holding her hand David said: "We need to talk." "I know." Mary-Margaret sighed. David began first: "I love you so very much. When my mother died I told you that you were my family. Since that time we have been blessed with a wonderful daughter and perhaps the greatest grandson we could have ever dreamed of." His passion was like a beacon to her. All the doubt she had felt dissipated. How could she have if only for the briefest moment doubted that he would stay with her? Putting her fingers gently on his lips she spoke for him: "I'm sorry charming, truly. I've been SO worried about Emma lately I have been distant avoiding the home debate. You are right she is an adult she can take care of herself but, that does not stop me wishing we could have her and Henry with us."

"Snow we will never go anywhere without them least of all another realm." Mary-Margaret laughed and hugged him tightly. "Finally! You had me worried for a while there, Prince Charming. Though you have to admit we are good at conducting a long distance relationship." David looked her humour "You think I would ever want to live in a world without you or our family in it? He was perplexed by her silence. Then instantly and with great force he felt her leap into his arms and launch an assault of kisses on his lips while saying: "No… mmm… never… ever… ever." Pausing slightly for breath she continued: "Is that clear enough for you charming?" David hesitated then stared at her playfully inter-twining his fingers between hers "I'm getting something… it's a little hazy could be clearer. Would you mind telling me again?" Putting her hand under her chin in mock thought she replied: "Absolutely not." "Charming." Mary-Margaret mused. "Hmm." David gave her his full attention. "I was coming with you." "What?" He stroked her face as tears began to fall down her cheeks. His voice deepened into a serious tone. "Snow. What are you…?" Realisation dawned on him. "When I told you that we could not be together. That I didn't love you I was lying. I lied so much".

"Snow I knew! Why do you think I came after you? I mean I took another blow to the head and an arrow all to convince you that our love was real." "Ok note to self… Never lie to my husband again." Hugging him tightly. "You forgot something Snow. Never lie and never drink a potion that erases my love for you."

"Oh David. Nothing could ever be powerful enough to do that again. I hope."

"Me too darling me too."

Chapter 3- The price of a whisper

"NO STOP! You don't have to do this". Mary-Margaret pleaded as she watched a shadow of herself place her lips against the candle. The candle that had the power to save but, also take life.

Dark Snow turned around to face Mary-Margaret and simply said: "Yes I do. LOVE IS WEAKNESS."

"Wait WAIT! WHAT?!" Barely believing what she had heard.

"LOVE IS WEAKNESS." Dark Snow stated.

"Oh my God. The life it's not Cora's is it?"

"It's mine". Mary-Margaret spun round. Her worst fear was realised by who she saw.

"CHARMING! NO NO NO! I LOVE... WE LOVE YOU!.

"I couldn't save you but, I can save the Queen."

"Regina? YOU HATE REGINA!"

"Not Regina Snow. Emma."

"EMMA. NO charming you can't do this." Grabbing on to him like a child, desperate to save him but, to no avail. He looked through her to the counterpart and breathed: "I love you."

Mary-Margaret was powerless. All she could do was scream as she heard her other-self whisper: "_Da…vid."_

As he fell to the ground she caught him.

"Snow. Sweet-heart wake up. SNOW!" She heard his voice growing louder and louder in her head as the mausoleum began to shake. "Snow it's a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Please come back darling. come back to me."

With those words she felt herself moving further and further away from the lifeless charming and light began to seep through. His voice grew louder and louder she could feel him hold her willing until she finally opened her eyes.

She felt him stroke her hair. "Charming Oh CHARMING" She sobbed tears of horror and relief streaming down her face.

"Ssh.. Snow it's was just a nightmare." He kissed her head. "It was so real… so real I was trying to stop myself but, she wouldn't listen. I… I killed you in the dream. That side of me was a monster that let you DIE."

He pulled her against him till she could see the whites of his pure blue eyes. "Listen to me. I will never let that happen. I would rather…" He broke off.

She wriggled out of his grip. "What? DIE? Careful, David that might happen."

"THE HELL IT WILL" Mary-Margaret heard Emma proclaim from the doorway.

Walking in to the centre of the bedroom and addressing both parents but, primarily Mary-Margaret she stated: "That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard."

"EMMA". Mary-Margaret exclaimed.

"I'm right and you know it. You agree with me don't you Dad."

David was surprised. He may not have known her as his daughter for long but, there was no doubting she could pick her moments. However, much her use of the word "Dad" had thrown him a great smile beamed across his face. "Yes. Yes Emma I do".

Emma smiled. "Thanks Dad." Turning her attention to her mother. "I'm the freaking saviour and _your _daughter. You think me, Henry or anyone else in this this crazy-ass town would let that happen?"

"No Emma. Thank you,"

"No problem". The blonde reached over and warmly hugged her mother before getting up. As she saw the joy on Mary-Margaret's face Emma chuckled and let out an "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Em."

With that Emma left them alone.

"How do you feel now? David enquired.

"Crazy, stupid wonderful! I can't believe you too tag teamed me like that!" She jabbed him in the ribs. "Would you have it any other way?"

"No." Kissing him passionately Mary-Margaret could finally feel hopeful that things might just be alright.

Six weeks later that "crazy stupid wonderful feeling" returned as she held the thin white stick in her hands and smiled as she saw two blue lines appear.

She ran out of the bathroom and found David standing in the kitchen preparing for work. "Hey, you were in there a long time. I was worried."

Walking over teasingly with a huge grin on her face, She carefully held his hand unfurled it and gently placed the test within it.

"You're pregnant." Putting the test down, he lifted her up in the air and slowly spun her. Mary-Margaret laughed. "This is crazy we're grandparents".

"No we're not." She looked puzzled as he put her down. "We are grandparents with a baby." "This is incredible David, But, how are we going to tell Emma.

"Tell me what?" They spun round to see their daughter standing in front of them waiting for one of them to answer.

9


End file.
